elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Impatience of a Saint
Impatience of a Saint is a quest in . It can be accepted while in the Soul Cairn from a soul named Jiub, who can be found approximately east-southeast from Valerica's location, among a grove of dead trees along a path. Background While exploring the Soul Cairn, I've come across the soul of a strange Dunmer named Jiub. He claims to be writing the second volume of his life's story but lacks the notes from his first in order to complete it. He's asked for my help in locating the pages which are likely spread across the entire Soul Cairn...quite a daunting task. Walkthrough Jiub asks the Dragonborn to find the ten pages of his book spread across the Soul Cairn. Upon completion of this quest, the Dragonborn will be rewarded with the Locket of Saint Jiub and a pristine copy of Saint Jiub's Opus. Page locations The staircase that the Dragonborn descends to enter the Soul Cairn is located in the south-western end of the map. The prison holding Valerica is directly northeast of that staircase, and roughly halfway between the two is a large, fortified wall cutting across that path perpendicularly: NW to SE. Jiub himself is located to the southeast of Valerica's prison, beyond the farmer and his two cows, on the southern side of a large building. Journal Trivia *Jiub is the Dunmer prisoner travelling with the Nerevarine at the start of (He mentions getting transferred from prison and traveling to Seyda Neen to drop off someone before he was taken to Vivec). *Jiub claims to have died during the attack on Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis. *On PC, console command "setstage dlc1vqsaint 30" should mark the quest complete, even if you only have some of the pages. Bugs * Sometimes page 9 will disappear from the inventory completely. *If page 9 is not appearing near the chest on the roof, use Unrelenting Force on the spot where it should be. Then go back down into the maze and use the map to locate where the chest is (if you zoom in enough, the details are easy to make out). Head through the maze to the spot underneath the chest. If the page is not on the floor in the area, check the ceiling in this spot. The page can appear stuck to the ceiling and can be shot down easily with a projectile weapon. Also using the Alteration spell Telekinesis, on the spot where the page should be, will make the page obtainable. *If you kill the skeletons next to the chests immediately, then the remains will cover up notes 2 and 6, and you will not be able to collect them. You can, however, blow them away with Destruction spells or the Unrelenting Force shout. * Sometimes page 10 will disappear after accepting the quest. It is recommended to have a recent save as a precaution or collect all pages before accepting the quest. de:Ein ungeduldiger Heiliger es:La impaciencia de un santo ru:Нетерпеливый святой Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests